One thing
by CyTonicKy
Summary: Hiei and kurama fic. written on request. lowdown : Hiei wants Kurama but doesn't belive that Kurama could feel the same way. first try at hk
1. one thing

_****_

Diclaimer:** i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or One thing i wrote this on a request.**

_

* * *

_

_Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light _

_Between both these times _

_I drew a really thin line_

Too thin, I can't even see it anymore, where is everything I want? Everything I need? Nothing is what you say, no, I DO need something, or someone, yes I need that one someone. Every day girls fawn over the fox, why can't he see that they don't want him, that he will just be a toy them, I won't treat him like. He should be mine. 

  
  
_It's nothing I planned _

_And not that I can _

_But you should be mine _

_Across that line_

I never planned to fall for the fox, but I did, it's surprising, the heartless demon actually loves someone? Now you are laughing at me, I know you are, you can feel those eyes, he should be mine. He won't believe me, maybe if I gave everything up? 

  
_If I traded it all _

_If I gave it all away for one thing _

_Just for one thing _

_If I sorted it out _

_If I knew all about this one thing _

_Wouldn't that be something_

Maybe I will find that something, someday, it won't be today, it won't be tomorrow . The one thing I crave most, the one thing I will never have. Unrequited love sucks, it truly does. I might tell him, just not this time. 

  
  
_I promise I might _

_Not walk on by _

_Maybe next time _

_But not this time_

__  
It's not the right time, never will. I watch him sleep, for one last time, I leave a note, and I leave this world, I cannot stand humans, there is only on exception, but who am I fooling, only my self. I cannot give the one thing. Not today anyway.

  
_Even though I know _

_I don't want to know _

_Yeah I guess I know _

_I just hate how it sounds_

  
I truly hate how I sound. I don't want to know what he feels, yet at the same time I want it. I hate how it sounds.

* * *

it will be countined, this is my first try at this so, yeah.. review! 


	2. after morn

Whoa 7 review, most I got for a single chapter, thanks you guys! A/A And A/n are found at bottom.

diclaimer: i don't own yu-yu hakusho, as mush as i wish i did. so there!

* * *

Waking up with out feeling the fire demons presence was odd for Kurama but shrugged it off thinking that Hiei would have better things to do than spend all of his time with him. The house was empty his 'mother' was away for the weekend, and the calmness was almost overwhelming. Sighing he tried to make his meal, waiting for even a flutter of the demon he wanted. Shivering as a negative feeling came over him Kurama looked around in search of what set off his scenes. Shrugging it off as paranoia missing the insane orbs that were in the window not moments ago. 

_Unknown P.O.V_

There he is. He thought he killed me in the dark tournament, well, I guess the fox is not as smart as I thought., he must be punished, and I have several ways in mind. Damn can't afford to get.. Caught up, right now. Heh, now how to take the fox away form here. I want to hear him scream, even if it is not the way I like it to be. DAMN! He almost noticed me, till next time my lovely fox.

End P.O.V

**Where ever Hiei is**

Finishing the primitive wooden house in the high braches of a tree, it was empty still, but in due time it would be filled. The barren and cold 'home' mocked him, like everything else lately. Lying on his back he stared in to nothingness, as he succumbed to the clutches of needed sleep.

**Back with Kurama**

The day was passing too slowly for his liking, everyone believe it or not, had plans, well, for some reason Hiei was no where to be found, but that was normal for him, watching a old movie on TV revolving around vampires, and their prey, boring but nothing else was on. Suddenly he felt tired and was going numb, as his eyes firmly shut to rest.

Karasu smirked his plan had worked, slowly made his way to Kurama, tracing the pale skin. The redhead moaned, feeling the touch, making a gasping nose at the pin it brought. " there will be lots more pain, my fox" Karasu whispered into Kurama's ear, trailing it with his tongue. " now we must go, :" Karasu picked up the fox and disappeared. A laugh echoing in the room.

T.B.C

A/A

What2callmyself: heh really? was it that sad?

Faery Goddyss: i wrote this on a insomiac mission, and wrote in five minutes. lol

Whispered the Red Rose: My beta was unavilable because of computer problems. as i said i wrote in 5 mins.

rebekah: soon ehough?

FireChibi: thanks!

Serfia Kamay Moto: I will you don't need to hold me at gunpoint to make me write. heh, that was not a suggestion.

xxanimenikiexx: thanks, I thoight i should chage some things,... you have the same name as 3 pple. i know.

if you want to talk to me:

e-mail: sttreminio msn . com  
Aim: articdemonwolf

well laters and review.

MERRY LATE X-MAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	3. wake

Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter, may the following make it up to you. I'm updating this for my b-day that passed 2 weeks ago.. this ws the first chance i got to update so yeah..

I don't own the show but I do have the plot….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL homicidal PLOT BUNNIES!

Wolf.. Wait..whay are we running from bunnies and how can they be homicidal?

Daisuke: maybe the fact that they have knives?

Wolf that would work.

Daisuke: yeah what now?

Wolf: well we could 1. Run away. 2. Runaway. 3. Kill them with guns.

Daisuke: 1 and 3 sound good.

Wolf: aright.

Daisuke: but where do we get the guns?

Daisuke: it is you plan!

Wolf: i was just a suggestion!

Daisuke: Great! now what?

Wolf: Bunny!

Boma: have you seen my bunny?

Daisuke: if you mean those homicidal rabbits, yes, if your sister no.

Boma: bunnies aren't homicidal they are only animals.

Wolf: tell that to them!

the bunnies hop on to our heroes, but them boma disappears.

Boma; you are on your own!

the bunnies take one hop then another, then fall into a hole.

Daisuke: that was a bit..umm what's the word.. weird.

Wolf: yeah, what is acme hole?

Daisuke: dunno. but I can stick my arm in it.

If you want we to continue Wolf and Dice, please say so.. I get so many ideas.. And maybe leave a suggestion.

Yusuke walked down the street early one day for once miracles happen every day. Well the reason he was early today was that he was avoiding Kayko, he wanted to talk to Kurama. Knocking on the door Yusuke waited for him to answer when none came he knocked again and waited for Kurama this time he called out for him. Again getting no answer he looked for a open window or door. About 6 minutes later he gave up finding nothing, leaning on the door, yelling when it opened under the weight. " ow… Yusuke rubbed his arm " Hey fox boy!" Yusuke called. Silence again. He still felt Kurama's residue spirit energy, along with Karasu's. "SHIT!" Yusuke exclaimed and ran out.

In the Maikai

Kurama woke with a pounding head in a silken bed. " silk? I don't have silk.." he mused. Then shot up, the cover pooled around his lap. Mahogany wood around the frame of the bed, carvings of roses on the edges of the wood. A pine dresser with a wilted rose in a black vase on the top. Two doors one was slightly ajar but you could see inside to the bathroom, the other was tightly shut. The only light came from a high window. Instinctively Kurama's hand shot to her hair, but the seeds were gone/ momentary panic set in set in but passed as fast as it came.

" you are finally awake my love, like your new home?" Karasu drawled from the door that opened while Kurama was out of it. Kurama growled shot up to kill the demon, an explosion at his arm made him go back down on the bed " tsk, tsk, tsk, rule number 1 fox never fight me" Karasu Smirked " and for that, no food for today." laughing hearing Kurama's stomach sound in hunger. Closing the door he left, locking it. Kurama kept his hand on the bleeding burn .

" I have to get out of here" Kurama into empty air. '_ shit now how to do that?'_ he thought.

Hiei laid on the floor, closing his eyes he heard Kurama's last thought, and Hiei not understanding or knowing where Kurama was, Sighed. " why would I think he would miss me?" he sighed a few tears falling 3 stones fell to the floor before he stopped. Turning over he fell asleep.

Back where Yusuke is

" Boton make a search on Kurama's or Karasu's whereabouts, anything's good, just find something!" Koemma demanded, " but first find Kuwabara and Hiei" Koemma ordered standing on his desk, sighing he collapsed into the chair Boton came in a few minutes later

" um sire Hiei is missing as well." Boton informed the prince

" great now what?" Yusuke and Koemma groaned.

.T.B.C

A/n..

Well, I am insane but is everyone not? .. I confused my self.. Well a quote from a movie I LOVE try to guess where its from.

_When the world ends, I will breathe a sigh of relief, because there will be so much to look forward to._

Kuso I'm an idiot.. I an in slight need for a beta, and I think I could beta someone else, you help me I help you kinda deal..

A/A (( why do I call it that?))

LoversPastForgotten well I am creepy as well. Maharajah. Ermm. Sorry.

WutKindOfNameIsThis I was just kinda fooling around there. Lol. and ! Am **_is_** the best time to write… or in class.

Griever Weapon . Anyone else but me on a sugar high?

Kari the Shadow Goddess thank you thank you.

YokoYoukai Karasu so ..want voodoo doll of him so you can.. Well, I can't say, it is a bit over the rating.

Faery Goddyss sorry about the wait, my compo had to be fixed,then had to get the chappie written up, then typed, kinda hard when a bud who never watches the show is looking at you type.. Then had to have enough time to type. yes I am on a sugar high.

Nikki: heyo babe, well I'll see you school.

Whatcallmyself: glad I could have that kind of effect, I have something in mind but I won't tell!

Heyo! If you have Aim, my s/c is

Articdemonwolf just say where you're from if I'm on. or my new one DemonNightFright

Well byes!


End file.
